The Authority: The Lost Year Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = Absolute Authority | Synopsis1 = In a world more technologically advanced than our own, a group of armed men who the locals call "Doctors" teleport into downtown Los Angeles. They get some sort of reading and detect something in the area they refer to as an "Engineer". The golden Engineer comes out of hiding guns blazing as The Doctors and the civilians scramble. The Doctors chase it into the skies above where they eventually kill it and its body crashes into the streets below. Little green fairy-like creatures emerge from the Engineer's body and are collected by The Doctors. Meanwhile, The Authority find themselves in Kansas. But it's not their own Kansas as they quickly tell by the fact that the ground is not soil, but rather a reflective material. The Engineer uses this Earth's communication satellites to find out it is ruled by a version of herself under a technocracy. The Doctor on the other hand senses that magic did this to the ground. Apollo flies into space to get a better look and is able to see that the entire Midwestern United States has been affected. Suddenly, a huge robotic insect appears. It mentions that Apollo is supposed to be dead and then attacks him. The Engineer prepares to head into space to help Apollo but suddenly a group of golden Engineers (like the one seen earlier) appear through Shift-Doors. For some reason, they seem to recognize The Doctor and they attack him. The Authority retaliates but then a purple portal of some kind appears and starts shooting projectiles at them. Angie grabs one of the golden Engineers and calls for a Door. The team escapes into it without Apollo. In Boston, Massachusetts, this reality's version of The Carrier floats above the city. Within, this Earth's Jack Hawksmoor discusses the presence of the other Authority with this Earth's Engineer. This Engineer apparently controls all the golden Engineers from here. They decide to find out more about this other Authority. Back in Los Angeles, this Earth's Doctor is discussing things with this Earth's Swift (who is surrounded by winged children and is in fact pregnant). They too are discussing this new Authority and want to find out more. The Authority has retreated to the Appalachian Mountains. The Doctor is injured and they're still trying to figure out what's going on. Just then, a Door opens and this Earth's Midnighter emerges. He takes them to the remains of New Orleans. He tells them New Orleans is a magical focal point and both sides wanted it until it was completely destroyed. Both sides leave Midnighter alone as long as he doesn't cause trouble. There is also no other super teams on this Earth. This Earth also still has its Jenny Sparks and she tells them she hasn't died yet because it's been 1999 for nine years now. Apollo has been captured by this Earth's Doctor who is filling him in on the power struggle that got the world to this point. It's a technology versus magic war with him on one side and The Engineer on the other. Meanwhile, the alternate Jack Hawksmoor sees that The Authority has found this Earth's Midnighter. But he is concerned that by cavorting with him, they have found themselves in the wrong hands. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , * * , * Appalachian Mountains * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *wildstormresource }}